One Week
by brunette007
Summary: After not being named Shoku warrior Kimiko's father is furious and gives her one week to leave behind her family and friends...but is there a greater force at large. Rai/Kim
1. The Cherry Tree

"You have one week, then you're coming home". Those words replayed in her head as she sat in the cherry tree, feeling the wind in her hair. It could be said that her father was disappointed when I wasn't named Shoku warrior, but I never thought he would take it this far. I was happy for Raimundo when he was named leader and how far he had come since first arriving at the Temple. Kimiko couldn't deny her attraction to the Dragon of Wind, but would never admit it to others; over the weeks from the Xiaolin vs. Heylin battle (A.N. where the series ended) Raimundo became more and more like a leader. He became calmer in battles directing everyone and coming up with plans that would bring Omi to shame. But as this was happening Kimiko found that she was spending less and less time with Raimundo. He would always be the first awake and the last to go to bed and always seemed to have special one-on-one training with Mater Fung, he never had time to talk or play Goo Zombies with her or anyone for that matter. She was beginning to think that the Rai that she once liked, the prankster-loving joker, was gone. But know that doesn't matter now because even if Raimundo does like me...it would be too late. Dad never really approved of me going to the Temple, he only agreed because I 'accidentally' burnt down half the house. But even then he would always email me and give me pointers on becoming the best and how to be a winner or he would phone me and say that i wasn't trying hard enough and if i was i would have mastered my element and defeated Wuya and Chase by now. Sometimes it would end in a shouting match and it cause disruption in my training and then I would lose a showdown and then the whole cycle would start again. But, me not getting the Shoku position was apparently the last straw and I had enough time to prove myself, and I had failed. Now I had to say goodbye to the place I had called home for over 4 years now, to the people I had considered family... or something more. A tear made its way down my face, and i quickly wiped it away even after 4 years I still didn't want any of the boys to see me cry, i needed to be strong. Me, still wrapped up in my thoughts didn't hear the rustle of bushes or the wind whistling in my ear, finding its way to my hair and whipping it around my head, blearing my vision. As i tried to tame my wild hair, two pairs of feet landed on the branch I was currently occupying, i recognised them immediately.

"Go away, Raimundo" i said, my voice cracking. He crossed his arms and bent down to my level.

"No, not until you explain what happened at the showdown" he said his voice filled with determination and confidence. I quickly looked away, unable to look him in the eye.


	2. The Phone Call

**Firstly, I would like to thank my Mother, My Father, My Brother, My Other Brother...**

_**Haha. That sounds funny**_**.**

**Be quiet. You're interrupting my speech...**

_**Sooo...Who is actually listening to the rubbish that leaks out of your head?**_

**MANY PEOPLE! Like these for instance...**

**LovePrincessZ**

**XXRandomnessXx **

**Sushine5643**

**Xiaolin Fan**

**Thank You ALL! You and your reviews are what this writer keeps goin-**

_**Yeah, that and food, oxygen, showers...Need I go on?**_

**No that will be all...And now, on with the story...**

_**Yeah, and she owns nothing because she is a tramp...**_

**HEY!**

_**Flashback...**_

We landed in large field, leaves scattered the ground; trees lined the edges of the meadow.

_At least I think it was a meadow. I really should ask Clay about this stuff..._

"So Dojo what are we looking for again?"I heard Rai ask. I rolled my eyes at this.

_Just like Rai to not listen. _

"Uhhh...Raimundo this is the third time...God help teachers today" Dojo sighed, slapping his forehead for extra measure.

"I know, but you love me" Raimundo replied, he grinned and struck a pose; creating a tick sign with his fingers **(A.N. You know what I'm talking about)**.

I just rolled my eyes and started searching for the wu.

_Whatever it was. _

"Uhhh...It's called the Bracelet of Genji, it allows the user to alter the emotions of another person, and ultimately they can change them to being happy, sad or...Well, evil" Dojo said pausing fearfully at the last part.

"So this is a most powerful Wu!" Omi exclaimed, "I shall find it at once!" And with that he raced off into the jungle of branches and leaves **(A.N...Yeah I know)**.

"I reckon I should go after him, don't want him hurtin' himself, you both got wu?" Clay asked as he began in the direction of Omi, Dojo clinging to his shoulders. Raimundo and I both nodded, feeling the star shape wu in my pocket.

I sighed and carried on rummaging through the millions of leaves that seemed to never end.

_When did I sign up for this...?_

_When Mom died..._

Hot tears threatened to roll down my cheeks, thinking about her. Of course that would lead to Dad and the phone calls and the 'encouragements' that never cease to end. I remember when he used to laugh and smile and play with me. But there was no time for me when work needed to be done, and there was no room for failure. I wiped my eyes quickly, remembering that Raimundo was still there. I looked up and noticed him staring at me; I quickly looked down again and hurriedly found a new pile of leaves to start digging through. I heard him walking towards me and I quickly turned around so that my back was turned to him. But that didn't stop Raimundo, it never does. He placed his hands on my shoulders and spun me around and started searching my eyes, a stray tear leaked down my face. He sighed and wiped it away with his thumb.

"You know, you would think that a girl who fights evil 24/7 would be able to stand up to her Dad" He said, I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he still had a firm grip on my shoulders.

"What do you think I'm doing when I'm screaming down the phone in Japanese? Ordering Pizza?" I said, avoiding my eyes from his face, the less he knew the better.

He didn't laugh. He didn't chuckle. He didn't even smile. It didn't take a lot for Rai to laugh. At least, it used to. How I missed his laugh.

"You know, you can talk to me about anything. I can help", Rai said, searching for my eyes. But I continued to look away.

"My Dad wouldn't listen to Dashi himself, let alone his daughter" I tried to hold back tears, but they kept resurfacing, kept breaking through. I looked down at my feet, my long hair creating a black veil around my face.

"That doesn't sound like the Kimiko I know, just giving up, letting him walk all over you...I thought you were the Dragon of Fire" Raimundo said, swiping my hair out of my face. I could already feel the familiar feeling of anger rising up, engulfing my chest before reaching to my lungs, then swiftly reaching my throat, head and plunging into the very depths of my soul **(A.N. I know, very deep there)**. How, dare Raimundo say that I wasn't trying, that I just took my Father's criticism without complaint? Did he really think that of me?

"For your information, I have been trying to get through to him for the good part of seven years! I don't just lie down and let him stomp all over me! Who do you think you are to think that of me?" I wrenched myself from his grasp, screaming inches from his face, my eyes flaring.

"Kimiko, I didn't mea-"

"No, you don't get to say those things about me; at least I don't run off and join Wuya and nearly plunge the world in 10,000 years of darkness!" I knew instantly that they were the wrong words. My hand shot up to my mouth, Raimundo stared at me in shock.

_Great ghost of Dashi what did I do..._

I could see the hurt in his face, his eyes became clouded and distant, he was remembering. I knew he was sorry, he had apologised enough. And we had all forgiven him. I knew there will always be that resentment to the fact that he could abandon us so easily. But I could get over it. Besides this happened over 2 years ago, why should this bother me?

_Just another person turning their back on you..._

I ignored the nagging voice in the back of my head, and stared at Raimundo. His eyes were now covered by his bangs **(A.N. I'm not American, but I just love that word...**_**Shut up this is supposed to be serious**_**)**, his fists clenched at his sides and I could practically hear the grinding of his teeth.

"Rai, I'm so sor-"

"No, you're right", he spat out; turning away from me and saying over his shoulder," Why should you take advice from the _traitor, _he can't be trusted". He turned his back to me and sprinted away. I could tell he was using his element, as the wind suddenly began to swirl around me; my hair crazily whirled around my head. The leaves danced in the air, creating a barrier between me and the now sprinting Raimundo.

"No Raimundo, wait!", but he had already vanished into the thick forest that circled the small field, I instantly sprinted after him, ignoring the leaves that kept finding their way into my face. As I entered the thick wood, branches clung and scratched me as I wandered further and further into the forest. After a while, my legs began to ache and my breathing became more hitched. I stopped to lean against a large Oak tree, sliding down the trunk and sitting down on the cold ground. I had lost him. How could I have caught him anyway?

He's the Dragon of _Wind_ Kimiko; he could probably fly faster than you can run.

_Stupid. Stupid. STUPID! Why in hell do you say that?_

I placed my head in my hands and replayed the moment in my head.

_He was trying to help! Why did you just push him away? Baka! _

I guess it was in my nature to push away. Forever being ignored by my Father must have given me some issues; I doubt our relationship is the best you could hope for. I can't remember the last we actually said a nice word to one another. And there was no one else to talk to, I had lost communication with Kieko and my other friends long ago. With fighting evil and looking for Wu didn't really give time to have a social life. I wonder how she's doing... I wonder how everyone's doing, it's been years since I've seen one of them. School must be so much fun. Being around people who understood you...

_Don't you have that here...? _There goes that annoying voice in my head again.

I guess.

_Then what's the problem? _

I can't talk to anyone here, you can't exactly talk to boys and ancient monks about girl problems and hair products...Except Master Yoshi, but that's not the point.

_You could talk to Raimundo _

Yeah, like Rai would ever speak to me again. I'm so sorry Rai. As sadness again consumed me.

_Yeah he'll never hook up with you now._

Would you shut up, we are just friends.

_Yeah that's why you dream about him all the time..._

I do NOT dream about him...

_Oh Rai, save me...Rai hel- _

O.K. SHUT UP! You made your point...

_So you do like him..._

Maybe, bu-

_Ha! I was right. I'm always right. _

Stupid conscious...

But, were Rai and I just friends. It's not like I hadn't thought about before, I just never took it seriously. I mean Raimundo, liking me. It's ridiculous. Besides I bet he could get any other girl he wanted, just by smiling at them. He would never like me, I'm just like any other girl he's met, and nothing sets me apart. Except for the fact that I can create fire from the palm of my hands...But nothing else makes me special. It doesn't matter anyway. He probably hates me now. I rested my head on my knees and stared through the gaps in the trees. I saw nothing but dark, cold and well _creepy _staring back at me, but then I saw something glistening through the gaps in the trees. I got up from the ground and started towards the glittering light. The light stopped at the trunk of a tree, I looked down and saw a gold bracelet, shining in the limited light **(A.N. Three guesses what it is)**. I reached down and took the small object in my hands; I knew from experience that a gold bracelet in the middle of a deserted forest wasn't normal. The bracelet had an enormous whole for a wrist to fit through.

_Probably so anyone could use it..._

On the face of the bracelet was a grinning cat, large white pearly teeth shined from its mouth. Patterns and circles, circled around its head. Again, it looked kind of creepy. I continued to stare at the face of the cat; its eyes seemed to draw me in. I could feel myself leaning in to give it a better look. But before I could a hand shot out onto the face of the bracelet. I looked up to be greeted by masses of red hair.

_Uh, why him?_

"Hey, Jack" I said, bored. I could beat Jack with my hands tied behind my back.

"Why, hello Kimiko, pleased to see me?" He asked, running a hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

"Oh, I'm thrilled" I said sarcastically. I tightened my grip on the bracelet as it started to glow.

"Well, it seems that I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my Changing Chopsticks against your Star Hanabi" Jack paused "and don't think I'll go easy on you because you're cute" Jack said, winking at me. I could feel my stomach churn at his words.

_Uhhh, Jacks flirting with me..._

"Whatever, I accept, what's the game?" I asked, trying to keep myself from throwing up.

"Branch hopping; the first one to reach the tallest tree wins" He said grinning evilly at me. I just frowned at him.

"You're on!"

"Xiaolin Showdown" We both screeched, as the environment began to change. Trees began to grow higher, the branches grew outwards and they began to become thicker. I could see Omi, Clay, Dojo and Rai being lifted up into the branches on the side lines as well. I held my gaze with Raimundo before turning to Jack.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" And we both started leaping from branch to branch, trying to keep our balance.

_Well I was. Jack was just using his damn helipad..._

I could hear the cheering of Omi and Clay behind me. Rai's voice was absent. It felt weird to not hear it; I had always won a showdown with three voices pushing me on. Like I said, it felt weird. I must have fallen behind as I was in my thoughts as Jack's voice quickly filled my ears.

"What's the matter Kimiko, upset your Daddy thinks you're worthless?" I almost fell off the branch, as the shock overwhelmed me.

_How did he know?_

"What do you know, Spicer?" I asked, quickly catching up to him, my face contorting into an image of anger and frustration.

"I know that your Dad thinks that you can't do anything without the Xiaolin losers, and you know what? I think he's right!" Jack slammed himself into me, sending me hurtling down towards the ground. I tried to reach out and grab a branch, but they kept slipping through my fingers. Twigs and leaves scraped across my skin as my fingers clasp a thin branch. I tried to hurl myself on top of the branch, but my arms buckled under my own weight. I hung there, hearing the cries of Omi and Clay still ringing through the air. Raimundo's voice was still absent. Sadness overwhelmed me again; I had really screwed up our friendship. Swimming in my own contempt I failed to notice the sound of a helipad approaching **(A.N. Funny she seems to be doing that a lot lately)**.

"Ah, has Kimiko got stuck in a tree?" Jack taunted, laughing evilly. I groaned loudly as I again tried to hoist my body upon the branch, but failing miserably.

"Looks like I was right Kimiko" I raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue" you can't do anything with those Xiaolin losers!" He laughed down at me, my anger quickly rising. But I soon began to realise that Jack was right. Look at me; I'm hanging from a tree being taunted by a wannabe evil genius. The guys would have been able to get up and win the showdown by now, and she couldn't even get her but out of a tree.

_Maybe Dad is right, I don't belong here..._

"Come on Kim, you can take him" My head shot up to the sound of Raimundo's voice, I turned to the direction of the sound. I could faintly see a small smile spread across his face. A smile broke across my face, growing into a large grin.

_He doesn't hate me!_

Happiness welded up inside me. Raimundo, even if he was still angry with me, was cheering me on. I felt confidence run through me, he would have my back no matter what. I turned to Jack, whose was still laughing, and rage was displayed on my features. I swung my legs onto the branch, lifting my body up in the process. Jack was still laughing himself giddy as I straightened up, my fists tightening. I reached for my Wu, slowly lifting to face Jack and screamed,

"Star Hanabi, Fire! " I watched as Jack's laughter stop abruptly and was replaced with that of a girlish scream. I watched as he narrowly dodged the blast of fire that soared towards him. The ring of fire burned through the thickness of the trees, burnt branches and leaves fell to the ground, scorch marks lining the edges. Through the burnt trees a large, thick trunk reached into the sky, I could barely see the greenery that lined the top of the massive tree.

A smirk spread across my face as I kicked of off the small branch, and began to make my way through the now _less _green setting. I hoped from branch to branch, the end point getting nearer and nearer, and there was no sign of Jack. I looked over my shoulder cautiously, to find that Jack was nowhere in sight. I didn't want to stop, seeing as I was so close to victory.

The tree was in arms reach, my fingers so close to brushing against the tough bark.

"Changing Chopsticks!" I heard a small squeak by my ear before a fully sized Jack appeared in front of me an evil smirk grazing his lips. Before I could do anything I saw Jack's hand reach out and gently tapped the tree. A blinding flash and I was back on the ground, the Star Hanabi missing from my hand.

"Hahaha" Jack's laugh filled the air above me and I lifted my head to scowl at him, "Oh that was brilliant Kimiko well done, your Dad must be so proud". I instantly lifted my hand, it already alight with flames. I was preparing to throw it at Spicers head, but a warm hand curled its way around my wrist. I followed the arm to its owner and was met by concern filled green eyes.

"Don't " Raimundo quietly whispered in my ear, his breath sending chills down my neck, "He's not worth it" he whispered again, finally letting my hand go, where it dropped down to my side, the fire extinguished. I closed my eyes and listened to the laughter that was quickly fading away. I could still feel Rai behind me and I was pretty sure that Omi, Clay and Dojo were somewhere nearby. I sighed to myself and turned around, getting ready for the many questions and complaints on her performance that were surely coming.

I opened my eyes to still see Raimundo, a serious look etched into his features. I tried to return it, but failed miserably, wincing as he turned his back on me walking towards the waiting Clay and Omi.

"Rai, I-"but I was cut off as the familiar sound of my phone ringing. I groaned as I reached to pull the phone out f my pocket, and looked at the caller. I groaned louder as I recognized the number. I reluctantly flipped the phone open and turned my back on the guys.

"Dad, can we do this later?" I tried to ask politely, but couldn't suppress the growing annoyance in my voice.

"No, I'm afraid not" A stern voice replied.

"Really Dad, this isn't a good time" I looked over my shoulder; they all stood staring at her, sympathy shinning in their eyes. I smiled at them, trying to make them stop worrying about me. They were too protective for their own good.

"Kimiko, It seems some stressing information has come to my attention" He replied, power seemed to spill from his voice "Is it true that you have not been promoted to that of leader?" I sighed to myself.

_Here it comes..._

"I thought we talked about this" I sighed again, growing tired of this conversation.

"If this is so then, I am afraid I have no choice" I quickly began listening, afraid of the answer he was going to give.

"Dad" I said," Dad, what are you talking about?" My voice began to quiver, my confusion growing.

" I have no choice Kimiko" His voice lowering a little, but it still held the sense of authority "You have one week, then you're coming home"

My whole body felt numb, nothing seemed to register in my mind. My arms became limp and fell to my sides, the phone dropping to the ground. I couldn't hear the concerned voices of the guys. They weren't my concern. I was leaving. Leaving forever.

I fell to my knees, the cold ground beneath me.

I saw Raimundo run to me. I felt his touch. But I didn't respond to it. Nothing seemed to matter.

Raimundo gripped my shoulders, and shook me gently. I could see the concern in his eyes. My heart clenched. After everything he still was worried about me.

It was getting harder to breath; I could feel my breath hitch in my throat. Darkness inching its way through me.

And then everything stopped.

Well I hate to leave with a cliff hanger but my mind is lazy at the moment, so is going to work on my homework that I have yet to finish. (Insert troll face here)

Anyway I hope you all had a nice Christmas and I will hopefully update soon.

And if I didn't do it earlier.

I OWN NOTHING!


End file.
